The 100 - short stories
by awesomfunturtle
Summary: A contemplation of multiple short stories based around the characters of the 100.
1. Raven's Amnesia

**So I've decided to make multiple short stories of different characters within the show the 100. This is the first of probably many because I enjoy the characters! some will be dirty, some not, so there will be different character mash up so if they don't make sense together then don't worry about it, there just separate and I don't want to make different stories for each, I figured this would be a good idea. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think of the idea :)**

While plummeting down to earth and the pressure of the incomplete cabin crushing her body, tears were starting to form with the fear of being incapable of survival. The metal around her shook and jerked from the speed it was being pulled at by the gravity of the earth. She'd broken through the atmosphere, the cabin staying intact and the heat starting to ride. It wasn't insulated properly, the suit around her was heating up to temperatures her body could almost not handle and her limb would not move due to her fear. The necklace around the lever in front of her bounced and shook violently before falling to the ground. She had to shut her eyes now, and the moisture from the tears built up in the corners of her eyes before falling quickly from the shaking of the cabin. She didn't think she'd make it now. But before...

Dr. Abigail Griffon, part of the counsel, had approached her earlier that month with an inquisition. As a young mechanic, she was confident and determined to fix up this cabin for flight. It's destination was Earth, the beautiful homeland which they came from and were incidentally kicked off of almost one hundred years ago.

It was supposed to be both of them travelling to Earth in the cabin, only Dr. Griffon had been discovered. So, Raven Reyes, the young, intelligent mechanic who was fixing up the shuttle, had to take it alone.

It was unfinished at the time of discovery, Raven had to power up and fly off in a cabin that wasn't completely pressurized or ready for landing, but she did it none-the-less. She trusted herself to fly the ship to Earth, or trusted the ship to fly _her_ to Earth.

Sticking the landing was somewhere in the odds of catching a fly with chopsticks and landing on your feet after jumping from a three story building, it was both unlikely and dangerous. She may get severe brain damage – or worse, death.

She didn't remember the landing, she barely even remembered the person who pulled her out of the cabin but when she came to, she was lying in tall grass with a blue sky over head. White and grey clouds floated across the sky carelessly as if they were floating in soup. She didn't realize she was seeing double until a face came into view. Both faces (that were actually the same face, only Raven hadn't yet realized) were surrounded by blonde hair, which was fair and long and was pushed back over a shoulder so it wouldn't fall in Raven's face. There was two pairs of blue eyes, both dark and troubled, looking down at her with a questioning look. The pale face was dirty, with scratches and marks across it as if the girls had been running through a thick forest.

The faces soon turned into one and Raven realized now that she'd landed. This person must have pulled her from the ship and now, with a dizzy sort of feeling, Raven tried to sit up.

"The radio," The girl said, which took Raven a minute to understand. "Where is it?" Her voice was determined and and waiting on words to come out of Raven's mouth.

"Radio?" Raven asked, from sitting up her head was pounding, but the blonde girl moved to sit beside her and help her stay up with an arm around Raven's back.

"From the ship. There should be a radio in the ship you came in, but there's only wires." Her voice was more soft when realizing Raven was struggling with words and being able sit up. She still wanted to know, she needed to contact her mother and the ship before everything went to hell.

"Uhm." Raven was having trouble remembering anything really. She didn't remember breaking through the atmosphere or landing on the big ball of dirt that was Earth. She did remember rushing to take off from the Arc, and getting into a suit without Dr. Griffon. "I- don't know, it's just – I don't remember." It was frustrating, she hated this feeling and wanted to remember what this girl was talking around.

The blonde girl sighed, standing and walking away from Raven. She looked just as frustrated, and Raven felt bad, a little disappointed in herself. "Here." She pulled out a flask and handed it to Raven. When taking a drink she found it was water, and took a longer gulp because of it. Her mouth was dry and her throat hurting from the flight and the pain of her limbs was almost mysterious. "Clarke, by the way." The blonde haired girl said. "Clarke Griffon."

"Griffon?" Raven asked, her hand reached up to her head and touched a spot on her forehead that was aching. It was wrapped in some fabric and was slightly moist. She put her hand down, deciding not to touch what was probably a bad wound. "You're mother's Doctor Abigail Griffon, right?" Clarke's eyes lit up when Raven asked, her eyes darting back to the mechanic steadying herself on the ground.

"Yes." She breathed, taking a step towards her. "You know my mother?"

"I worked for her – or with her. She asked me to fix this ship up so we could fly down here together. She was coming to see you."

"Was..." Clarke turned her gaze away, looking at the ground near the shuttle.

"There was... Complications." Raven said. She hated to be the one to say it, but there was no choice. "I was almost finished fixing up the ship," she motioned towards it with her eyes, but settled back on Clarke. "Dr. Griffon told me that we were going to leave today because the Counsel was onto her plan. She told me to have it ready as soon as possible and take one of the suits, then to wait for her." Raven hesitated.

"You didn't wait." Clarke said, her jaw was clenching now, starting to get angry for the thought of Raven leaving her mother behind for her own selfish needs.

"She told me to leave." She corrected. "The Counsel knew and they were coming to take us both away, but Abigail got to me and told me to go as fast as I could and – I did."

"She was...?" Clarke didn't want to think of the same fate her father took being forced on her mother as well.

"I don't know." Raven replied quietly. Her parents were already non-existent and hated the idea of it happening to Abigail's daughter. Clarke turned away completely now, looking up at the sky and noticing the darkness soon to be surrounding them.

"It's getting dark." She mentioned. They were too far from the campsite already, and they would have to wade through the thick forest between them and the rest of the group. This forest Clarke didn't yet know well enough to find her way back in the dark. "We'll need to camp out here."

Clarke didn't say much after that.

The two of them ate what Clarke had in her bag, the tied everything in it back up. By the time it was almost dark, they were hearing sounds in the forest and were starting to get worried about their location. "We should stay in the ship tonight." Clarke mentioned, picking up her bag and heading over. Despite the ship being a little crushed and cramped, the two of them fit. The one seat that Raven sat in on the way to Earth had a stain of blood on the levers in front of it where she'd probably hit her forehead off of.

"I'm sorry about Abigail." Raven said to Clarke. In knowing Dr. Griffon how she did, she knew she'd loved Clarke and continuously spoke well of her and how smart she was. Raven had sort of looked up to the Clarke that was put in her mind by Abigail, from what she knew she was an artist and a leader, intelligent and creative, dominant and caring. She was practically brilliant. Clarke hadn't said much to Raven until now, when she finally looked over and nodded, understanding her condolences.

"We need that radio." Clarke said, sort of quietly. They needed to contact the Arc and let them know they were still alive, but for now they had their current situation to deal with. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her mother, despite her current feelings. Clarke was playing with the wiring sticking out towards her where the radio should have been.

"Griffon." Raven said, waiting a minute before the blonde girl looked over at her. She had strong eyes but Raven knew that she wasn't all that strong at all, not with the ideas of her families death in mind. Their eyes finally met and Clarke let out a silent sigh, but her chest visibly sank. "It's going to be okay." She was trying to be as supportive as possible, she learned to love Abigail as a mother as well, maybe not as Clarke had but Raven had an idea of how she felt. Clarke leaned over and lay her head on Raven's shoulder, her hair tickling down Raven's arms.

They sat in silence again in the dark, it was a while again before Clarke spoke and Raven was thinking that she'd fallen asleep. "Do you think she'd dead?" She asked Raven quietly, as if she was falling asleep or just woke up from a dream.

Raven looked over, the moon light shining in only slightly from the reflection of the water a few feet from them. She could make out small features of Clarke, the glimmer of her open eyes, the slight wave of her hair on her shoulder, and the outline of her profile.

"Abigail Griffon?" Raven asked, also semi-quietly as to not alert any creatures or people around them. "I doubt it, she's one of the most stubborn people I know." She could feel Clarke's cheek up against her shoulder as she grinner.

"That's true." She let out a small breath that could have been mistaken as a laugh, or maybe it was.

"I don't think you have to worry. If anything, Abigail would just lecture Jaha into believing her, you know like usual."

"They've been friends for a long time." Clarke added agreeing with her. "Maybe you're right." She lifted her head from Raven's shoulder, looking over with what was probably a small smile.

They don't exactly know how it happened, or who decided to do it first but both their lips met, and with a small hesitation (probably because Raven had almost no idea it was happening at first), they kissed. It was dark and all they could really see of each other was the reflection of light from their eyes, and when they pulled away that's exactly what they looked at. It was the glimmer that was sort of comforting between the two; out in the wilderness, alone and sort of afraid of whatever might be outside, with the fear of deceased family or friends they just wanted company. They're quick blossoming friendship had turned into... Well, something more that no one really knew how to explain yet.

Raven felt a hand rest on her cheek and she leaned into it, with less of a hesitation this time Clarke moved over and kissed Raven's cracked lips (which wasn't her fault, she'd just travelled in space after all). Raven was the first to move onto her knees while sitting in the ship chairs. It was slightly uncomfortable leaning the way they were and instead, Raven put her legs over Clarke's, now sitting on her lap. Clarke's hand fell to Raven's waist and tried to pull her closer so the girl was closer, warmer.

Raven put her hand to Clarke's chest, pushing her down into the chair, and entangled her other in the blonde hair to pull the face closer to her. It was all within the heat of the moment, the heat between the two, and the cold of the outside seeping through the walls of the ship. And going off a whim, assuming it's what was being lead up to, Raven untangled her hand and slid it down Clarke's body and between her legs. There was a small tug at the corner of Clarke's lips and she took Raven's bottom lip in her teeth and pulled it back with a motion from her head.

Raven applied pressure and felt Clarke's whole body jump slightly. And with that, Clarke took her hand away from Raven's waist and started to unbutton her pants. Without being able to actually take them off, she reached down under Raven's underwear and felt her bare crotch. It was a little wet in there already, but Clarke would work to make that better.

The girls were locked at the lips, Raven pushing Clarke's head back against the seat and kissing down her neck as well. Clarke touched Raven slowly at first, in small circles like she was teasing, and Raven applied pressure again in between Clarke's legs. She started to unhitch the belt Clarke was wearing in order to reach down like she did. As this happened, Clarke slowly slid her middle finger into Raven, pushing against the wall on her lady parts to hit the G spot. Raven let out a quick breath, for her it felt really good. Clarke continued to do this, applying pressure on and off before taking the finger out and rubbing her again.

Raven wanted to give Clarke the same pleasure, and after taking the belt off of her she pulled the pants down to her ankles. Raven push up one of Clarke's legs, moving down and under her (forcing Clarke to remove her hand from her pants) and pushed her face in between her legs. There was a surprised jump from Clarke at first, who put her hands on the armrests of the seat, but after Raven flicked her tongue around Clarke grabbed the back of Raven's head and let out her first moan of delight.

Raven moved her tongue down and licked around and in the hole before moving back up and kissing the clitoris sensually. Clarke's grip on Raven's head, the ponytail between her fingers, began to grow tighter and pushing the girl head harder into her crotch. Raven moved the hand holding up Clarke's leg to her breast and the other hand moved down to slip a finger in her hole. She squeezed her breast and pushed up inside of Clarke, to the roof of her parts. She let out a longer moan, encouraging Raven to continue in which she had no ideas of stopping.

Raven moved her tongue back and forth quickly like a snake, only side-to-side, and pushed her finger in farther. She felt Clarke gasp and squirm slightly, the pleasure starting to be too much for her. Raven out her mouth around the clit and swirled in circles, growing fast. The pressure inside of Clarke was moving quickly and stroking faster. She wanted to push the head away but also was her to keep going. She was sinking down in the seat now, her breathing speeding up and small noises starting to emerge quickly from her throat.

Raven Pushed her head harder against Clarke, incase she tried to push her away before finishing, and she knew she was close because of the breaths being taken so quickly.

Soon, loud orgasm noises were being made by Clarke, and she was pushing on Raven's head now because she was overwhelmed. Raven pushed up on the roof of Clarke's parts and moved her tongue back and forth as fast as she could manage, besides being tired, as Clarke's noise became longer and she yelled out, her voice echoing through the forest.

Raven took her finger out of Clarke, the blonde girl breathing heavily trying to calm herself down. With her hand still around the back of Raven's head, she pulled her head up to her face and kissed her, hard. Raven kissed back and brushed her fingers through Clarke's hair softly, comforting.


	2. The Acid Rain

Octavia. The little rascal. She'd stormed off after getting in a fight with Bellamy and they didn't have much time to search for her with the constant threat of Grounders nearby. But, that didn't stop Bellamy Blake, the protector of his sister. He was enraged and worried, which was disguised as anger but not well enough to fool Clarke Griffon who was capable of seeing through all layers of emotions.

"I'm coming with you." She told Bellamy firmly, picking up a knife and sliding into her belt so she'd be able to protect herself out in the forest. He turned and gave her _the look_. The look told her automatically that he disagreed.

"Clarke, no. Stay here." He was stubborn, but she was more stubborn than he.

"I'm coming with you." She repeated, more stern. Bellamy just rolled his eyes, but not in a playful way like when they banter. This was serious, and to him he was failing his number one task. He had to protect her.

He already had a gang built up to come along. Who knew where the dumb girl had run off to. She never listened to him, even though he was obviously always right.

"Let's go. You three take the east, you two the west. Clarke, with me." They head north to the gate, sneaking through it before starting into the forest. Bellamy was rather silent as they started through the trees, searching for _anything_ that would prove the young girl had been through there. There were foot prints, but with the many people of the hundred going in and out of the camp site there was no chance they'd be able to follow one that was hers. The two trekked out deeper into the forest as clouds formed overhead, they were a dark grey and covered the sky, making it seem like it was later in the day than it actually was.

As Clarke was walking, watching the ground from any distinct marks or indents in the ground to show some sort of struggle or direction when something hit the ground in front of her. It caught her eye mainly because when it hit the leaves on the ground it disintegrated them. She looked up to the sky, squinting a little to try and see what had fallen and if it was from the trees, but then a noise alerted her of what she was hoping wasn't true.

A loud bang filled the forest, and another. It was the Grounder's warning, it was acid rain. Bellamy was looking around the general area as well, then turned to Clarke.

"Bellamy." She said, stepping towards him with her gaze still towards the sky. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave a shove. "Run."

He understood, fleeing the scene with her close behind. They tired to find somewhere to hid, know the Grounder's kept caves along the ridge of the mountain open for situations like this one. They scurried quickly, pushing their hands along the rocks to try and find an opening.

"There!" Clarke yelled over the banging. Higher above them, up the mountain a tad, was a cave. The small mouth was open to them and appeared empty. The acid rain was starting to fall. Clarke pulled her old jacket up and over her head to protect the important parts of her skin like her neck and scalp. On their run up the steep rocks, Clarke felt a burning sensation on her hands which were exposed to the rain. They arrived in the cave not a moment later and Clarke threw her jacket off of her. There were whole already being torn through it and she looked down at the tops of her hands, which were shaking and burned from the rain. "Fuck, shit, fuck." She mumbled incoherently.

Bellamy, who had thrown his jacket onto the ground as well, looked over at her finally. In a sudden burst of panic for her, he took off the shirt he was currently wear and threw it over her hands. "It's alright." He said, pushing down on it, taking it off and pushing down a clean spot back on. He hoped it would take most of the acid off, for all they really had was water and that was no good to neutralize.

Clarke's hands were still shaking by the time he'd finished, she didn't think she ever felt so much pain in her life. She sat down against the cave walls, holding her injured hands out in front of her and staring at them as they shook. She was trying to take in steady breaths, but the shock was messing with her head and her whole body started to shake.

Bellamy tore off the parts of the shirt that had the acid on it and wrapped them both for her. "Hey." He said. "Look at me." Even though she hated being told what to do, especially by Bellamy, she did. He had a hard look on his face, one that had been there since Octavia had gone off from the camp site, but she understood that she needed to calm down. Clarke took in a deep breath. Not looking at her hands made it a little easier to stop freaking out. He stood now, looking around the immediate area that was relatively dark and dry. "You alright then?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

He was sweating a bit, she didn't know if it was from the running or the sudden fear, but with his shirt now off it was rather noticeable. "Yeah." She managed, squeezing her fist around the fabric. She wanted to ask what he was going to do about not having a shirt, it would be dark soon and he wouldn't exactly be able to survive in the cold. But, that was a problem for later.

Bellamy looked back into the cave, where he found what appeared to be a fireplace. There was wood and coal, all ready to be lit. He bent down and with the flint he kept with him in his bag, he lit the dry grass at the bottom of the pile. Clarke heard the flicks and then saw light. She stood slowly and started towards him. "A fire pit?" She asked, smiling a little. That was wonderful, who would have thought...

"Hopefully we won't be here long." Bellamy stood from the pit, the orange flames flickering and reflecting on his tanned skin. But, the last time there was an acid rain shower it lasted two days, it could possibly go for more.

They didn't have much food. Just whatever to two of them carried with them that evening on their hunt for Octavia, which wasn't supposed to last too long at all. As Clarke sat near the back of the cave, by the fireplace, Bellamy was stalking back and forth angrily.

"Bellamy." Clarke called him. He turned to her. "You're going to make a trench in the ground, relax." They couldn't go anywhere, there wasn't a point in worrying. All they could do was wait.

"I can't relax." He told her as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever said to him. He finally turned his anger on her. "There's people at the camp that might be hurt, or what if Octavia's outside in the rain? Don't tell me to "relax" when there's a lot at _fucking_ stake right now."

Clarke was a little surprised, then angry. "Don't yell at me, I didn't make this happen."

"I didn't _say_ you made that happen." He threw his arms up. Clarke was standing now and folding her arms carefully so her hands wouldn't be hurt.

"Yes, but you're treating me like I'm the one that's responsible for Octavia leaving!" She shouted back.

Bellamy stopped walking back and forth now, turning his full attention to her with a face that declared he was astounded at what she said. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, urging her to go on. Clarke took a step forward.

"You suffocate her. You say you're protecting her but you're forcing her to do things that will make you angry! Bellamy you can't seriously think what you're doing is going to help her!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." He tried to dismiss her, turning away.

"See! Just like that!" Clarke exclaimed. "You do the _exact_ same thing to her!"

"Clarke, let it go." He grumbled angrily, but she wouldn't.

"Why do you do that! It's like you actually wan to push other people away!"

"Clarke-"

"What's so _fucking_ wrong with being close to people!"

"Clarke!" His overpowering voice stopped her, but she wanted to continue. There was a silence between the two of them for a minute, where they just stared at each other. The fire flickered in the background as she waited for him to speak. All he did was sigh, concealing his anger. Bellamy turned, running his fingers through his messy tuff of hair and looking out at the acid rain falling outside of the cave mouth. She stood still, watching and waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't, after a few minutes of just ignoring her, Clarke sat back down by the fire pit and cradled her hands in her lap. The stubborn boy ignored for a while before warming himself by the fire. They didn't say much after that until Clarke woke up too early in the morning for there to be any sort of light besides the fire. Bellamy was still awake, poking at the fire carefully with a small stick that hadn't completely burnt. Clarke sat up, looking at the fire for a moment before glancing over at Bellamy.

"Sorry." She said, almost reluctantly, but truthful enough that his eyes briefly caught hers before turning back to the fire. "Didn't mean to get that way." Even though everything she said was true, and she was sort of standing up for Octavia.

"Hey, it's fine." he mumbled. "You're sort of right."

Fucking yeah, I'm right – Clarke thought that instead of saying it out loud. Instead, she went the safer route. "What do you mean?"

He took a slow breath before replying. "I'm hard on Octavia." He said, which was true. He was over-protective and constantly on her back about things. He wouldn't say that out loud, but Clarke knew that's what he meant. "And, well, everyone." He glanced at her again.

Clarke shrugged, it was true for sure. "You're not terrible."

That seemed to do it. The conversation ended at that and Clarke leaned against the wall of the cave again.

Bellamy slept for a few hours before the morning came, Clarke fell asleep while he was sleeping and woke up with his standing near the mouth of the cave. It was still raining acid, and there were no signs of it slowing anytime soon. There was still a slight tension between the two from the night before, the yelling and the anger was contagious. Clarke got up and walked over to stand beside Bellamy.

"She'll be okay." Was the first thing out of her mouth. Bellamy was a little surprised by the voice, but after looking down at her for a minute, he accepted it. Clarke was intelligent, fast-learning, informative, after the first acid rain she probably understood more about it than many other people. It was fairly easy to find a place to hid from it, Grounders had been dealing with it for who knows how long and were well prepared. Perhaps Octavia wasn't in as much danger as he may have thought.

Bellamy had been thinking about what Clarke had said earlier the day before, that he never got close to people without pushing them too hard or just pushing them away. He liked it better that way generally, but he also liked Clarke. She was a leader, perhaps he even looked up to her sometimes, even if she was shorter than him. He would prefer to be stuck in a cave with Clarke rather than anyone else.

In a random fit of urges, Bellamy turned to her and with one hand on her shoulder to get her attention, he reached up his hand to her soft cheek and moved his face down to hers. She was surprised, not moving her mouth against his until he pulled away to look at her. If he was going to be close to someone, it would be her or Octavia, and he couldn't get close to Octavia in the same way as he could Clarke.

"You-" Clarke started, but never continued, as Bellamy put his cracked lips against hers, flicking his tongue in her mouth quickly and pulling her in closer to his body. Clarke was still a little astounded, but started to kiss him back. For a few seconds she was frozen, unable to think of anything until she snapped herself out of it, reaching her hands up to Bellamy's toned chest and wrapping her arm around his neck.

Around the same time, Bellamy moved his hand down from her face and to the back of her neck, and the other down from her shoulder to her waist. The two of then slowly moved back within slow kissed until Clarke's back touched the cave wall. At this time, Bellamy pulled the girls' body close to his and kissed slowly down her neck. Clarke's body gave a shiver from the sweet sensation moving down her body and she ran her dirty nails over his bare shoulder blades, leaving little pink lines from one side to the other.

Bellamy pushed his one hand up, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up to expose her stomach and plain fabric bra. He pulled it over her head and off her arms, leaving it to fall to the ground next to them. Her hair fell to one side and he kissed along her bare shoulder, sliding his hand up and under the fabric covering her breasts.

"Bellamy," She said quietly, he stopped kissing her skin and moved his eyes to hers. "You want to do this now?" He did, despite his obvious distance between many people in the camp, he did want to be close to Clarke. Clarke had also found comfort being around Bellamy. He was a protector, someone she could trust even if she denied it to herself and did her best to remain independent like she was.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked, she could feel his low voice rumble in his chest where her hand rested. She just nodded, lifting her chin up to be angled near him and he took the hint.

They lips met again, but this time with a little more desperation. They had all the time in the world together as far as they knew, with the acid rain still falling steadily out the mouth of the cave in a rhythmic pattern that was soft to the ears. Bellamy's hand ran down her back, starting from her shoulder and feeling the warm skin beneath his finger tips giving her tingles from the calloused fingers of the hard worker. Clarke tried to move her body into his, moulding them together, but with his hand on her waist Bellamy pushed her back against the cave wall. It was smooth but rough on her almost bare back, and she ran her fingers carefully though his hair as to not damage the already damaged skin wrapped in clothe.

Bellamy's mouth moved to Clarke's neck one again, his tongue trailing her collar bone lightly before placing his lips and creating a suction that left her a large purple hickey. It didn't even cross her mind that she wouldn't be able to cover it up, and it didn't when he gave her five more down her chest.

He'd cleverly reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to their feet and briefly examining the beautiful bosom in front of him. He took them greedily, one in each hand, and fondled her one nipple gentle with his tongue. Clarke felt overwhelmed by the sensation and let out an exasperated exhale that made Bellamy grin. He brushed her other nipple with his thumb slowly. The feeling was almost uncanny, pushing Clarke closer to the edges of pleasure.

She wanted him to feel something too, feel like what she was feeling. With one hand's fingers still entangled in his hair, pulling slightly, she moved her other hand down and started to tug at Bellamy's pants. She fumbled with the button before he reached down and grabbed her wrist, below where her hand was burned. He pinned it up against the cave wall and simultaneously moved his other hand down to her pants where his hand slipped passed the belt and pushed gently over her underwear. She let out a small moan with her exhale, whether it was purely from the pleasure of what he was doing to her or the fact that he was pinning her against the wall she wasn't completely sure – but she didn't even care.

Bellamy moved his head up from her nipple, pushing his chest against her to keep her pressed up against the wall and unable to move even if she wanted to. With both hands now, he unbuttoned her pants and forced them down her legs. Clarke stepped out of them, kicking them to the side so they wouldn't get in their way and Bellamy hoisted the girl up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him push himself against her, the hard warmth expelling from his pants and rubbing against her underwear.

Clarke pulled on Bellamy's neck, her cheeks were flushed and she wanted him. She could feel her heart pounding and the wetness between her legs starting to soak her underwear before Bellamy took one large hand and pulled the worn down cotton until it snapped. It left a long red mark along her waist and she left out a playful groan from the slight pain. Bellamy pulled the torn fabric from her thighs, dropping them to the ground and pushing his fingers into the wetness waiting for him.

Now, Clarke needed to reach forward and undo the button of his pants. She could feel him hard against her body but he previously wouldn't let her touch him. But, with the one arm holding her in place against the cave wall and the other pleasuring her slowly, she had a chance. She took her arms from around his neck and pulled the button until it popped open and she pulled apart the zipper (not carefully) until it was open enough for her to put her hand inside.

She was surprised at the warmth at first, simultaneously trying not to succumb to the pleasure of Bellamy's long fingers and squirming against the ruff stone behind her. Clarke reached her hand under Bellamy's boxers and felt the hard staff pushing against her thigh. He let out a soft growl against her neck and bite her soft skin to leave a mark, like he many he already had.

"Clarke." He grumbled in a deep voice that seemed to shake her body. "I want to fuck you."

She tightened her legs around her waist, pushing down his pants more to reveal his cock. "Then let's do it." She whispered back against his ear.

With her permission now, Bellamy took his slow paced fingers and pushed them deep into Clarke. Her surprised gasp turned into a moan quickly as he pushed his fingers up against the roof of her lady parts. She let out another agonizing moan that practically forced Bellamy to take his fingers out of her and move himself to enter her.

Clarke took in a deep breath as he rubbed the head on the outside of her hole. Her heart practically skipped a whole beat as he pushed it in and a wave of euphoria passed through her bones, causing her inhale like an asthma patient. Bellamy paused, meeting her eyes finally. He thought he hurt her for a second, afraid that she wouldn't be enjoying it as much as he thought but when he looked into her ocean eyes, he realized it was good sound. With one hand around her backside to help hold her up, he move the other to her face and attached their lips.

Clarke pushed her head against Bellamy's to deepen their kiss and she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers down the muscular arm that was holding her in place as he brought his hips out and pushed back in again. She let a small moan escape her again and fall into his mouth as he bit her bottom lip. Only now did Bellamy really realize that he wanted Clarke so much. He moves his other hand from her neck and brings it to her hips, pushing her back harder into the stone so he can push himself in harder.

"Fuck." Clarke groaned, her broken nails digging into his biceps as he pushed back inside harder. She was starting to get marks all over her back, she could tell, but it didn't even bother her.

"Clarke." Bellamy groaned with his lips pushed against hers. He repositioned, switching the hands that were holding her bottom and moving his other hand to play with her clit. Clarke squirmed, breaking their locked lips and taking in quick breaths. Her hand rested on his pecs and pushed him, even though she wanted him to continue. Clarke opened her mouth and leaned her head back against the cave wall to let out quick moans. Bellamy licked Clarke's stretched neck and kissed the open areas he could.

His gaining speed caused Clarke to groan louder, which was a huge turn on for Bellamy. He himself was started to feel overwhelmed by the pleasure, but wanted Clarke the feel more than him. He exerted more pressure on her clit, listening to her moan close to his ear. Clarke felt euphoric throughout her body, her nerves being stimulated in ways she wasn't used to – it was like being dunked into a warm bath after freezing from the cold outdoors. She couldn't contain herself for much longer.

She tried to push his hand away, which sort of worked for a second before he pinned her arm behind her back and continued. "Bellamy." She cried out, trying to hold herself back from climax but failing at it. She let out long continuous moans, not afraid of anyone hearing her finally letting herself go. Clarke dug her nails into Bellamy's shoulder as the sensations took over her body she let out a loud orgasm from her mouth.

He wasn't finished.

Removing his hand from her clit, Bellamy wrapped both around her rear to hold her up, his biceps flexed and he moves his hips towards her moving in as deep as he possible could. Almost amazingly, Clarke voice got higher which seemed almost impossible from the tone it was at already. Bellamy thrusted in and out, and not gently. Clarke put her arms on his shoulders, trying to withstand the feeling of an over-the-top orgasm, which felt like an orgasm on top of an orgasm.

She pulled at his hair and and squeezed his shoulder blade tightly, her back scrapping viciously against the stone wall making the mixture of pleasure and pain criss-crossing within her body. With a final thrust, Bellamy climax, pulling Clarke down on him as he pushed up in her. There was a final moan from Clarke mixed with Bellamy's and he stood, leaning against her and the wall breathing heavily.

He moved his hand from her rear to her neck, picking her off the wall carefully and sitting her on the ground, himself sitting beside her. He put his stuff back inside his boxers, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her head to his. Was it going to be awkward? He hoped not. They didn't need to talk, not for the moment, instead they just sat together and listened to the rain outside.


End file.
